This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The study of the dynamic interactome of cellular ribonucleoprotein (RNP) particles has been hampered by severe methodological limitations. In particular, the affinity purification of intact RNP complexes from cell lysates suffers from RNA degradation, loss of interacting macromolecules and poor overall yields. Here we describe a rapid affinity-purification method for efficient isolation of the subcomplexes that dynamically organize different RNP biogenesis pathways in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Our method overcomes many of the previous limitations to produce large RNP interactomes with almost no contamination.